Release
by whatsthatsound
Summary: Short, angstridden future fic of what could possibly happen to the Pod Squad after Graduation. Maria's P.O.V. Warning: Character Deaths. Please, if you're bold enough to read it, review it.


Title: Release  
Rating: PG-13 (just to be on the safe side)  
Disclaimer: I do not own anything pertaining to Roswell or anything affiliated with Roswell. From Antar to Zan, I own nothing. I also do not own the song, "The Widow" by The Mars Volta.

Summary: This is my sad take on what could have happened to the group after "Graduation." It's told from Maria's P.O.V.

Author's Note: This work of fiction is very sad indeed. Very angsty. There are multiple character deaths. Read at your own risk...and please feedback at my own risk.

Release

Maria DeLuca, using her full, regular, Christian name stepped out onto the small stage in the "Underground" bar and nightclub. She had been singing there for about a week. It was only a matter of time.

The spotlights from above shown blue, violet and red down upon her. The brighter colors would appear later, as the song progressed.

She looked out on to the eager crowd. Hundreds of teens and young adults lined the club, eager to listen to her sing. They were here to see her and only her. Every night she sang the same run-of-the-mill karaoke crap, but tonight was special.

Tonight, she was going to sing about Michael. The one she lost.

She adjusted her microphone and the drummer started the count. "1…2…3…"

_He's got fasting black lungs __  
__Made of clove splintered shards __  
__They're the kind that will talk __  
__Through a wheezing of coughs_

The song started off slow, quiet, and painful. But, as it went on, the beat became harder, and her cries became louder.

_And I hear him every night __  
__In every pore __  
__And every time __  
__He just makes me warm_

The lights above her brightened for a few seconds. Yellows and whites saturated Maria's pale, thin, tired form. But she continued, her voice stronger than ever.

_Freeze without an answer __  
__Free from all the shame __  
__Must I hide? __  
__Cause I'll never, never sleep alone_

The gang had left after graduation, but they were in no way out of danger. The F.B.I. had not given up or backed off in any way. They were chased, and they lived a daily life of constant struggle and survival.

Isabel was the first to die. Isabel was caught in the crossfire, not realizing what was going on when she came back from the bathroom. Maria thought the girl was sharper than that, but leaving Jesse took more of a toll on Isabel than anyone had realized.

Kyle was next, thinking that he could just leave the group without any consequences. A car "accident" took his life.

_Look at how they flock to him __  
__From an isle of open sores __  
__He knows that the taste is such __  
__Is such to die for_

The audience ate it up. The song was so methodical that they could sway peacefully, without missing a beat. Maria let a tear slide down her cheek. More would come later.

_And I hear him every night __  
__On every street __  
__The scales that do slither deliver me __  
__From…_

Max and Liz died together. An explosion rocking the motel they were staying in took the lives of Maria and Michael's two closest friends. Maria remembered screaming at Michael for leaving them there, but they both knew that Liz and Max were dead.

Michael died a year later, putting himself between Maria and a fatal bullet.

_Freeze without an answer __  
__Free from all the shame __  
__Then I'll hide __  
__Cause I'll never, never sleep alone _

_Oh lord…_

The music became louder and more agitated, like Maria's feelings. It's why she sang it in the first place. All colors of the spotlights covered her now. She closed her eyes for a moment, letting streams of tears flow gently down her cheeks. But her voice did not falter.

_Said I'm, said I'm, said I'm, said I'm bloodshot for sure __  
__Pale runs the ghost! __  
__Till I'm, baby, swollen on the shore __  
__Swollen on the shore…_

Maria reached her hand out to the crowd and they cheered. The spotlights danced above her. The club band ate it up, unfamiliar with this kind of attention.

_Every night __  
__In every pore __  
__The scales that do slither deliver me __  
__From… _

_Freeze without an answer __  
__Free from all the shame __  
__Then I'll hide __  
__Cause I'll never, never sleep alone_

Maria had sent copies of everyone's death certificates to the rightful people. She sent Liz's to the Parkers, and Kyle's to Jim Valenti.

She sent Max, Isabel, and Michael's to the Evans. She didn't know where else to send Michael's.

She had also sent copies to the F.B.I., along with tickets to tonight's show.

Maria was sure they were there, up in the dark, empty balcony just above the back door. But the spotlights got in her way.

_Freeze without an answer __  
__Free from all the shame __  
__Let me die_

Maria looked up. She could have sworn she saw Michael surrounded by the bright yellow spotlight, his hand out, reaching for her.

_Cause I'll never, never sleep alone…_

There was a soft pop, and Maria fell to the stage floor. The crowd screamed and chaos erupted in the small nightclub.

It didn't matter. Maria DeLuca had found her release.

_Alone…alone…alone…_

Her soft voice echoed in the speakers, as if she were still singing.

The End.


End file.
